- Push -
by AoiReita
Summary: R and Is. Is and R. Common to hear now, since everyone has their past back. It's just not the same anymore. Not ever since R and Julie started dating. Is is heart broken over everything. What'll happen when R and Julie's relationship go down hill?
1. Prolouge

I looked up at R through my soaking wet hair, keeping my towel wrapped around my naked body. "R...?Are you alright?" R shook his head. "Whats wrong?" "She cheated on me." "With who?" "I dunno..her best friend told me..." He whispered. I pouted. "I knew there was something wrong with her...Do you wanna stay here?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright, come on...I think I found some mens clothes in here somewhere."


	2. Chapter One

I sighed softly. I was back in school, now that I was cured and the wall was exploded. I guess I was at the age for my Senior year of high school, before I was changed into a Fleshy. "Is? Whats the answer?" My Math teacher, um..Mrs. Bostwick asked. "What?" I asked, looking up from my homework sheet that had doodles all over it. sighed, in annoyance, as the rest of the immature humans snickered. "You should know this!" She said. "I should but.." "But what?" She said all snobby. "Ugh, forget this. I'm going to the guidance office." I grabbed my stuff from my desk, which was somewhat old and rickety because of not being used for a bit. I handed my homework to her then walked out. Yeah, I get easily stressed and pissed. Anyways, I finally got to the guidance office, walking slightly off balance because I still have a tiny bit of Fleshy in me. "Hi Is, again?" The secratary asked. I simply nodded and sat down, grabbing a butterscotch disc thing that was in the small candy jar for students and parents. The secratary nodded. "What'd she do this time?" "She told me I should know an answer, when I cant even remember my full name." The secratary nodded. "I'll have talk to her about it, alright?" I nodded again. "Can I just stay in here until the period ends?" She nodded. "Of course." "Thanks." I slipped my phone out and started texting R, he was in school, college to be exact.

- Hey R, wanna hang today after we get out of school? - ~ Of course. Movie night? ~ - Yeah! :3 - ~ Is it okay if Julie comes? ~ - I was hoping it'd be just me and you...but of course...Perfectly fine. - ~ Yay! Thanks! 3 Love you, Text me when you're done, I'll pick ya up...and never mind, Julie wants to hang out with her friends~ - Kay...Love you too... -

I put my phone back in my pocket, waiting for the bell to ring to signal that the school day was over. Since it was just the beginning of everything turning back to normal, they didn't care what we did in school, as you got good grades. I pulled my earbuds out of my pocket and plugged them in, starting to listening to Desolate [The Conductor] (Feat. Jonny Craig of Emarosa.) by Woe, Is Me! I missed this band so much. The only survivor of the band during the Apopcalypse was Tyler Carter, and he was an ex member. The artists that didn't survive were Black Veil Brides, Blood On The Dance Floor, Millionaires, One Direction, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Nicki Minaj..Ect. They brodcasted the one where Taylor Swift got changed, live. It was hilarious, to me anyways. Other girls, not so much. I dont like Pop music, as you can tell. But the bands that I love, most or all of the members survived. Of Mice & Men, Asking Alexandria, Bring Me The Horizon, A Day To Remember, My Chemical Romance, Ed Sheeran, ect. Yor welcome world. You now have meaningful music. Haha. I make myself laugh. I felt my phone vibrate, It was my 'Dad', it was really Julie's dad, but he adopted me so...yeah. I replied quickly, saying that me and R were hanging out at the house today, and Julie was hanging out with her friends. He replied with a 'kay' and then I put my phone back in my pocket, softly sighing as I started to feel nauseous. I rested my head against the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was awoken by the bell ringing, signaling the day was over. The secratary told me I was talking about R in my sleep and softly crying. I sighed softly and took out my compact mirror from my bag, fixing my self up a bit before putting it away. I got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder before walking out and texting R, saying that the bell just rung. I walked outside, thanking god that we lived in a southern state. There wont be snow on the ground in the winter. I sat outside, waiting for R. I sighed in relief when he pulled up a few minutes later. I got in and buckled up, putting my bag in the back of the car. "So, how was your day?" "Well, I spent my last period in the guidance office." "Lemme guess, ?" I nodded. He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot slowly. He was somewhat still in training of Driving. "Remember, R, both hands on the wheel." I giggled softly and smiled. "I know, I know." He chuckled. I put up the roof to the convertable since it started to rain lightly, and R quickly rolled up the windows and i turned on the heat. Neither of us were used to the cold yet, either. I sighed softly and smiled, feeling the warmth, curling up under my baggy hoodie. He started driving to our house, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

- Since all of the towns evacuated into the city and people didn't wanna go back to their homes, they had a free for all on the houses, and Me, Julie, R, and Julie's friend, who's name I'm going blank on, claimed a house. Me and R shared the down stairs, and the girls shared the upstairs. The house was a two family house. Julie didn't mind the fact that I shared a room with her boyfriend, Even though she knew about me and R being friends since she found a bunch of Polaroid pictures of us. One of them was us, naked, him using his hands to cover my boobs, while we were sharing a french kiss. I was shocked to even find that photo, It brought back memories of me and him. Wonderful memories. It broke my heart though when Julie told me that he told her that he didn't wanna go back to his past life. The one where mine and his relationship existed. I felt someone shake me. I woke up slowly. "We're home." He whispered. I nodded and got out, grabbing my bag. I ran up to the porch, unlocking the door. Then ran inside, slipping off my shoes and plopped down onto the couch, R following in quickly. "Since Julie and her friend aren't home yet, shall we blast some awesome music?" I asked, putting my phone on the docking station. He nodded, chuckling I unlocked it and put on Alesana's song The Thespian, and started singing along. When one of my memories came back, I this song was playing and me and R were making out on a couch at a beach house, where one of my friends were throwing a party. It was amazing. The party and the make out session. I blushed and laughed, thinking of that night. R looked at me confused. I went to mine and R's room, pulling out the box of photos that was labeled as 'Me & R' I scribled out the rest of his name when I found the box. I walked out to the living room, pulling out a picture of me and him french kissing. He then blushed lightly. "That was one of the best nights ever." He said, smiling. I nodded, agreeing. "If Julie found these she'd murder you." I mumbled softly, looking up at him. He sighed softly and nodded, kissing my forehead, pulling me into a hug. We just stood there, hugging, enjoying eachother's prescence. I then looked up at him. "Your phone is vibrating." I said, giggling, since it was pressed against my thigh. "Whoops." R chuckled. He then got out of the hug, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. I pouted, hearing Julie. I then went and looked for movies. Any kind really. Romance, Comedy/Horror, Family, Cartoons, any. The horror movies to humans are like, Comedy to us. Like, as in, the Zombie ones, since me and R used to be Fleshys. "I'm not coming to pick you up." He said into the phone. "Why don't you have your friend drive you?" He groaned. I pouted, feeling bad for him. I continued to look for the movies. Once I found them, I grinned. "Jackpot." I said under my breath. I grabbed most of the movies. I then just looked at one of them, wide eyed, seeing a porn movie. "OH MY GOD. EW!" I threw it across the room, then ran to the living room. "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW." I squealed, dropping the movies on the floor then curled up. R tried not to chuckle. "Listen, I gotta go, Jules, If you really wanted a ride there and back home, you would have asked your friends. Bye." He hung up. He smiled at me. "Whats wrong, Is?" "Porn..." I grumbled and burried my face into the couch coushin. He chuckled softly. "And you threw it, I'm guessing?" I nodded, pouting. He sat down next to me and hugged me.

I was curled up in a ball, half awake, half asleep. It was 2 in the morning, and Julie or her friend hasn't come home yet. I looked up at R, who was obviously worried about Julie and . You could just tell by the look on his face and in his eyes. I sighed softly, I looked up when the door opened when walked in, laughing, obviously drunk, dragging in a drunk Julie behind, who was laughing loudly. I hmphed. I got up and turned off the TV, looking Julie dead in the eyes. "Where have you been?" I grumbled at her. "None of your buisness." She snapped back. "Well, it is my buisness when my best friend, also known as your boyfriend, is sitting here, worried and having panic attacks since you were gone!" I yelled at her. "Bull fucking shit!" She yelled back. "Really? Are you being that fucking stupid?!" I yelled back. "You're the stupid one, Is!" She yelled back. "What fucking ever." I grolwed at her, then stormed off mine and R's room, slamming the door shut behind me with my foot, carrying my cellphone and the box of pictures with me. I slipped the box under mine and his bed and slipped into a pair of pjs, trying to tune out the voices of Julie and R fighting. I slowly drifted off to sleep, softly crying, worried about my best friend.


End file.
